wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn Stoolie Burn
Burn Stoolie Burn is the tenth episode and the season finale of Superjail! season 3. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence The episode begins with Jacknife snatching a pornography magazine, when a worried citizen rushes past him. He then sees why as a lady with a puppy is trapped in a burning building! Jacknife shows concern, but only because she has a ton of money... Jacknife heroically rushes in, mainly to steal from the woman. He then finds a safe full of money behind a safe that was hidden by a painting. He then breaks it open and starts looting. A fireman then shows up on a ladder, mistaking him for the one in trouble; in which Jacknife kicks him off, killing him on impact. Jailbot then reveals to the ladder in question, which causes Jacknife to flee into the fire... And catch himself on fire, causing Jailbot to apprehend him. Main Story The episode begins with Nicky, Jean, Paul, Turbie, Ash and Lord Stingray breaking into The Warden’s room in the hopes of finding a safe that houses the master key to Superjail. Nicky then instructs Ash to burn open the safe, unknowing causing a rat to catch fire and onto an inmate Meanwhile, two inmates argue over the difference between a Shiv and a Shank. The Warden tries to lend his opinion to the two, only to have Jailbot crush them into a cube. The Warden fears that the inmates don’t respect him, but Jared lightens him up by saying he does in his fireproof, bulletproof, alienproof suit which he is not wearing mainly to avoid hiding from his own inmates. Only to have blood splatter on him, asking about it’s whereabouts before Jailbot hands it to him. Meanwhile, Ash is busy trying to bust the safe open; when the other inmates leave him behind after Lord Stingray pushes him back. The Warden then asks what he is doing in his room, only to misunderstanding think he came to help. He then comes to the realization that Ash is the missing key towards his inmates respecting him. Meanwhile, the inmates are busy taking care of a massive head lice infestation on a giant gorilla. Alice tries to reassure that the lice will not bite them, but to no avail. Paul then apologizes to Ash for leaving him in The Warden’s bedroom, with Jean telling him that Stingray doesn’t know the meaning of sticking together. Nicky then asks Ash what happened, he replies that he was taught respect. Jean however thinks that The Warden harmed him, and Nicky asks if he didn’t mention the missing safe. The Warden then arrives in an effort to discover what’s been missing at Superjail; so he gives Nicky the role of Scorpion Examination and Jean the role of Underwater Elevator Testing. Ash was about to get the role of Riot Mopping, but he was instead given the task of putting new wallpaper in the Warden’s hobby room. Meanwhile, the other inmates try to crack the safe open; but to no avail. They then worry about Ash and commence a rescue, knowing not that he is actually doing just find wallpapering the Warden’s hobby room; which is filled with toys that have the Warden’s color palette. He then stops by to see how he’s glueing, and insists that he should have a break; as the two of them enter a hot air balloon. Ash then shares the secret on his pyromancing, telling the Warden to remember the happiest moment of his life. The moment in question is his desire for a pony, which his father reassures him that he can have as many as he want as soon as they finish “Working their shift at the factory”. Ash then reveals he likes ponies as well, flashing back to a memory before he was apprehended to Superjail. He is seen in a full body cast in a hospital, which is right next door to a pony ranch. He then compliments on how pretty it is, accidentally setting the poor equestrian on fire alongside the hospital and ranch. The inmates then arrive to assist Ash, only to misunderstand him as a stool pigeon due to him sharing the secrets of his pyromancy. He reassures them that he is not a stoolie, but Stingray wants him to prove it by burning down the Warden’s bedroom. Before he could do it though, the Warden surprises Ash with ponies. The other inmates become enraged when learning he is friends with the Warden and decide to beat both him and his pony up. Jared then informs the Warden about the current situation, and plans to rescue him from the mob’s clutches. He then decides to burn down Jared’s room in the hopes of satisfying the inmate’s flame lust. Jared is skeptical about the conclusion but The Warden reassures him that it will be a “Small controllable blaze”. Only to spiral out of control and cause a chain of events that literally unleash hell upon Superjail! Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *Jacknife *The Twins *Ash *Lord Stingray *The Doctor *Jean, Paul, Nicky, Fatty, Gary, and a middle-eastern inmate Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: Ethan T. Berlin *Story Editor: Janine DiTullio *Produced by: Peedee Shindell *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor, Jonathan “Pyrex” Rawlings *Animation: Mike Carlo, Jesus Colon, Sachio Cook, Chrissy Fellmeth, Adriel Garcia, Rachel Gitlevich, Matt Lee, Brian Kaufman, Alexandria Kwan, Ian Miller, Brian Muelhapt, Jacob Ospa, Pasquale Ricotta, James Sugrue, Paul Villeco, Smo *Assistant Animators: Deena Beck, Yanise Cabrera, Weerapot “Bird” Chaoman, Fernando Chan, Adam Coren, Yuri Fain, Niko Guardia, Garrett Hagen, Jessica Honore, Joshua Howell, Justin Irizarry, Crystal Kan, Christy Karacas, Liz Keene, Efraim Klein, John Lee, Shelley Low, Sam Marlow, Adam Modiano, Brett Muller, Jen Paher, Gabe Pinto, Jonathan “Pyrex” Rawlings, Kayla Reid, Tom Soulen, Tristan Waples *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Mike Carlo, Jesus Colon, Adriel Garcia, Rachel Gitlevich, Brian Kaufman, Ian Miller, Brian Muelhapt, Jacob Ospa, James Sugrue, Paul Villeco *Background Designers: Elliot Byrne, Kendra Melton, Penelope Pochez, Greg Yagolnitzer *Background Design Supervisor: Elliot Byrne *Background Inkers: Marianna Howard, Mathew Palmer, Tom Soulen, Justin Volz *Storyboards: Adriel Garcia, Phil Ahn, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Stephen Warbrick *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wong *Dialogue Recordists: Brett Graves, Ian Sorrentino *Sound Mix and Design: Brett Graves, Ian Sorrentino *Audio Assistant: Fred Kim *Audio Post-Production: Definition 6 *Production Managers: Kayla Reid, Dave Newberg *Production Assistants: Justin Volz *Writers’ Assistant: Michael D’Amato *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski, Shannon Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Mike Lazzo, Keith Crofford *Opening Theme: “Comin’ Home”, written and performed by Cheeseburger featuring Doc, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *Lord Stingray: Eric Bauza *The Doctor, Paul, Ash, Nicky, Middle-eastern inmate: Chris McCulloch *Jean, Fatty: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *This was actually among one of the first few episodes written for season 3. But due to some complication with finishing the story, it was pushed back. It wound up becoming the season finale after the story was revised a little, to include the Ultraprison cliffhanger and Superhell. *"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and "Kool-Aid" references can be seen in the "Comin Home" opening sequence. *The hot air balloon that Ash and the Warden use in a scene is a parody of "The Adventures of Baron Munchausen". *A lot of monsters and scenes during the hell scene at the end are similar to the Hieronymus Bosch's painting "The Garden of the Earthly Delights". *Toy versions of Jailboat and Superjail Mecha Drill are seen in The Warden’s Hobby Room *The Warden’s fireproof, bulletproof and alienproof suit is inspired off of Iron Man Image Gallery References